


Love potions, Joshua, or hate sex?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did a lot of HP research for this you better like it, I love Hogwarts aus bc you can pick their houses, I read this for mistakes but did I?, I tagged soonhoon and gyuhao for the clout, I tired, I'm sorry I know its long but its cute, Jeonghan is a hufflepuff fight me, Jeonghan's a pureblood and Wonwoo's a half blood, Jihoon is a HUFFLEPUFF I accept no arguments, Joshua doesn't even have a line which isn't good bc I love him, Kissing, LEe ChANN is a SLytHEriN sPreAD tHe WoRD, M/M, Modern Hogwarts bc I wanted to reference pop culture, Not Beta Read, Please read and tell me if my writing gave you a headache, Rare Pairings, Rated teen because the first word is fuck, Seuncheol is a slytherin! Fight me if you want but at least I sort of made him head boy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wonhan are cute, Wonwoo is a Gryffindor bc of when Coups called him dumb and self confident I dont accept criticism, but only at the end, this ship deserves more, wonhan have no content but theyd be good together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Something about Jeonghan makes Wonwoo want to be mean to him. It's definitely not that he's pretty or anything.Or~Jeonghan makes Wonwoo promise to be nice to him until end of term and it's easier than Wonwoo expected.*It's a Harry Potter AU if you didn't read the tags*
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Love potions, Joshua, or hate sex?

**Author's Note:**

> *Edit* omygod pleas don't read this it's not worth 11k words

“Fuck!”

“Oh Shit!”

Wonwoo lost his balance and fell backwards landing on his butt, or rather, his tailbone, painful as it was.

“Who the fuck…?”

He got up rubbing his ass and drew his wand, “ _ lumos _ .”

The light from his wand revealed a boy on the floor looking up at the light as he approached. Wonwoo recognized the boy as the Hufflepuff seventh year that was friends with the boys Soonyoung usually bothered at lunch.

“Oh. Wonwoo, right?” The boy got to his feet, grimacing, before looking up at him again.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo couldn’t think of the boy’s name. He thought it might’ve been Jooheon, but no, that was the other Hufflepuff boy that Seungcheol was friends with. But this boy was friends with Seungcheol too, “Jeonghan is it?”

“That’s me.” 

“Why are you out of bed?” Wonwoo asked, still in a whisper. He might’ve tried some small talk before being so blunt, but he felt anxious standing around after hours.

Clearly, Jeonghan would’ve taken more kindly to the small talk, “I could be asking you the same,  _ sixth year _ .” He smiled, thin and sly.

“I asked you first,” Wonwoo hissed, taken aback from his rudeness, Hufflepuff and all, “aren’t you great friends with the head boy? Imagine his disappointment to find you breaking curfew.”

“He’s a Slytherin, he can’t control me.”

“Oh yeah,  _ Hufflepuff _ ? You must think yourself very brave to be away from the safety of your bed, so late at night.”

Jeonghan’s expression fell into a frown. “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not a coward.”

You might’ve thought both of them were cowards had you been watching, as they stood many feet apart, communicating in stage whispers, neither wanting to call the attention of the caretaker.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter,” Wonwoo matched Joenghan’s earlier sly grin, keeping his wand level with his present glare, light still illuminating the corridor.

“If you’re so brave, little  _ Gryffindor _ , then why don’t you shout for Filch? Turn me in, would you?”

“I have nothing to prove. If you want us both to be caught, then get him yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Wonwoo moved around the boy, “I have other things to be doing.”

Suddenly, they both snapped their heads to the end of the corridor, as the sound of footsteps approaching reached them.

Jeonghan whispered, “ _ nox _ ,” and the light of Wonwoo’s wand was extinguished.

Wonwoo turned back in Jeonghan’s direction, perplexed and startled all at once, and felt a hand knock into his chest blindly. Soon two hands held him by the shoulders and he was pushed backward into the wall, quite literally  _ into _ the wall. 

The feeling was like passing through a ghost, but less cold, more solid, and then he was falling backward onto his butt again, but worse, Jeonghan was falling on top of him.

“Ow, get off!”

“Shhh! Be quiet, he's coming!”

Wonwoo sat up, with Jeonghan hands still braced on his shoulders, their legs caught up together from the fall. Jeonghan was kneeing his thigh but Wonwoo went quiet. He saw that they had fallen into an empty classroom, the moonlight filtered in from a tall window behind him, and in front of him outside the wall-- that was clearly not a wall at all-- he heard footsteps still approaching.

The sound of the steps crescendoed, then stopped.

Wonwoo shifted his gaze an inch, from the wall to Jeonghan’s face, right in front of his own. They both held their breath as they waited.

After a minute of still air, the footsteps picked up again, fading in the other direction of the corridor.

Once the steps were gone, they breathed long sighs of relief. Wonwoo watched as Jeonghan closed his eyes and sighed, head bent, hands still on his shoulders.

“Are we going to get up now? Or, was this your intention the entire time?” He grinned when Jeonghan’s head snapped up, wide eyed, maybe blushing but it was really too dark to see. Neither moved still.

Finally, Jeonghan came to, scoffing and shoving Wonwoo, who remained unmoved, Jeonhan’s hands finally leaving his shoulders as he stood up.

Wonwoo felt where there would be a bruise on his leg in the morning from his knee, but didn’t say anything when he too stood up, dusting off his pants and adjusting his glasses.

Jeonghan stood, waiting, arms folded, as Wonwoo finally looked up at him.

“Good eye, I didn’t know there was a trick wall here. I guess you wouldn’t have had me caught after all.”

Wonwoo was still smiling, just enough to be cocky, as Gryffindor’s usually were, and he could tell that Jeonghan didn’t like it at all.

“Let’s just go and then I can finally be rid of you.” Wonwoo scoffed at that, but gestured for Jeonghan to leave in front of him.

They went back through into the corridor, feeling as though they were moving through room-temperature water, but coming out just as dry as they had been.

“See you around then, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan turned, still frowning, just in time to catch his sarcastic salute before he left in the direction Jeonghan had come.

As Wonwoo went, he saw Jeonghan smile, just a little, before turning and going the way Wonwoo had come.

☆

“Do you think there’s a way I could, like, pressure wash my skin?”

Wonwoo choked on his breakfast, a hacking cough quickly following, Mingyu’s eyes also went wide and he grinned but Seungkwan and Seokmin just looked confused.

“What’s that?”

Minghao looked pleased with himself at having gotten such an immediate reaction from Wonwoo, but turned to Seokmin, “A pressure washer is a muggle machine that has a hose attached to it, for water, you know,” he paused to gauge whether or not they understood what a hose was.

“They know what a hose is, Hao.” Wonwoo rolled his eyes after finally swallowing his food.

“Right, well, the machine puts a lot of stress on the water, so that when it comes out the other end, it’s really intense and focused, and people use it to clean their driveways of dirt or their cars and things. But basically, it's just a very powerful cleaner.”

Mingyu and Minghao shared a smile at the still perplexed expressions of Seungkwan and Seokmin.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes again, he was getting a headache from doing it so often. “The joke is that, if you pointed the water at a person, it's so powerful, it would basically strip off their skin or cut it right down.”

Seokmin made an expression of horror but Seungkwan nodded approvingly, eyebrows raised.

“No, but really, there has to be a way of cleansing your skin until you get all the dirt out of your pores, just like a power washer. I’m sure it would work.” Mingyu’s enthusiasm at the idea was tampered by Seokmin’s still horrified expression, and Minghao and Seungkwan’s shared look of appraisal.

Wonwoo just rolled his eyes again.

“I’d ask why you’re at our table, but from the conversation I just heard, you certainly don’t belong back with the Ravenclaws.” Soonyoung grinned as he sat down next to Wonwoo, immediately reaching across him to grab some of Minghao’s toast.

After Wonwoo smacked him on the arm for invading his space, he realized Soonyoung had brought a guest. Jeonghan sat down across from them, next to Seungkwan who looked briefly surprised before greeting him.

Wonwoo and Jeonghan made eye contact and Wonwoo looked away at once, any bravado he had last night evaporated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jeonghan smirk.

He frowned, “I don’t mean to be a party-pooper but Soonyoung, you’re a prefect shouldn’t you be making sure everyone stays at their respective house tables?”

From his other side, Minghao flicked him on the back of the head and Mingyu looked utterly betrayed. “How could you say that? I thought we were friends, but I guess not. Gryffindors are mean. Let’s go, Hao. We’re clearly not wanted here.”

“Fuck that, I’m staying, and Wonwoo can get over himself.” Minghao rolled his eyes, “And they call  _ Ravenclaws _ elitist.”

Wonwoo rubbed the back of his head and glared at Minghao before catching Jeonghan’s eye again. He was still smirking.

“Just go over to the Slytherins if you hate being with the Ravenclaws so much, but this table is too full of other houses.”

“No way, Joshua still won’t talk to me after we had a party when Ravenclaw beat Slytherin for the Quidditch cup. Even Chan is mad at us. It’s not even fair, it’s not like Seungcheol cares anymore, and he’s the captain of the team, you would think they’d take his example.”

“You’re sociable Mingyu, I’m sure they’ll get over themselves.”

“Wait, which Chan, Lee Chan or Chris? Or Yuchan? Oh wait,” Seungkwan paused, deliberating, “Yuchan is a Hufflepuff nevermind.”

“Lee Chan’s the one on the team, but I bet Chris doesn’t like you very much now either.” Soonyoung grinned again as Mingyu frowned at him. “But why do you ask, Seungkwannie?”

“No reason--”

“He has a crush on Lee Chan!” Seokmin burst out, having finally gotten over his horror at the idea of pressure washing someone’s skin.

“Seokmin!” Seungkwan shouted, looking furious, as the rest of the group laughed and made suggestive faces at him.

“Our little fourth year is growing up,” Minghao smirked and Seungkwan glared at him too.

“Ah, young love. I remember when Hao first confessed to me,” Mingyu said half sarcastically, half dreamily. “He was so flustered. He told me how out of his league I was, and the rest is history.”

Minghao threw a piece of toast at him from across the table, and he dodged, “Idiot, you’re gonna have to stop making up lies like that, or I’ll tell everyone how it really went down.”

Mingyu sat up straighter in his seat and blushed.

Wonwoo grinned at the exchange, Mingyu needed someone to put him in his place sometimes and Minghao was the man for the job.

“Okay, everyone shut up, I’m a prefect you have to listen to me.” They all turned to Soonyoung.

“This is Jeonghan, I forgot to introduce him when we sat down, but he’s a Hufflepuff.” Wonwoo had forgotten Jeonghan was there for a blissful minute, but now made brief eye contact with him again. “He’s friends with Jihoon and Junnie, and,” Soonyoung looked pointedly at Seungkwan, “your other crush, that boy Vernon.”

Everyone looked at Seungkwan as he blushed. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s not a crime to like more than one boy! And you can’t say anything, Soonyoung, you’re only friends with Jeonghan so that he can get you closer to Jihoon!”

Everyone turned back to Soonyoung as he too blushed red, but he turned to Jeonghan, “That’s a lie, I would never use someone like that, you’re just a cool dude.”

Jeonghan grinned at Soonyoung’s defense, “It’s fine. I only walked with you today so that I could talk to Wonwoo anyways.”

Soonyoung raised his eyebrows and turned to look at him, along with everyone else. So much blushing so early in the morning was also giving Wonwoo a headache.

“You two know each other then, Wonu-yah?” Wonwoo was looking at a far off point of the hall, but he could hear the mirth in Soonyoung’s voice without turning to see him smile.

“We met last night. Wonwoo was out after hours. I was too, I guess, but I don’t think you’d report me, Soonyoung.” Jeonghan smiled that sly smile, and Wonwoo glared, stealing a piece of Minghao’s toast to distract himself.

“Wonwoo, what did I tell you about breaking curfew? It’s only the second week of term! At this rate, the house cup is Slytherin’s again for sure!”

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung too, and with his mouth full of stolen toast, he stood up from the table and walked around to the front of the great hall, only to cut back to the other side, now between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table.

He came back to where Seokmin, Seungkwan, Mingyu and Jeonghan sat on one side, all turned to watch him as he approached, but instead of meeting them, he turned to the Hufflepuffs and immediately saw Jihoon, sitting with Juhui and Vernon and a couple other Hufflepuffs. Wonwoo waved away a few greetings from Jooheon and Sooyoung as he approached Jihoon.

“Jihoon,” Junhui, Vernon and Jihoon looked up at him, “your Hufflepuff boy right there,” he pointed to where Jeonghan sat with the others, undoubtedly all still watching him, “broke curfew last night, and he’s sitting at our table making trouble, and I have half a mind to tell Sprout if you don’t  _ come get your dog _ .”

All three Hufflepuffs, as well as quite a few others who were within earshot, looked stunned and sat silent for a moment before Jihoon spoke, “Jeonghan! Get your ass over here and stop bothering Wonwoo, or Soonyoung will think we’re getting too friendly with the Gryffindors.”

Wonwoo looked back towards the Gryffindors as Jeonghan stood up and came over. Wonwoo briefly registered Minghao and Mingyu shrinking into themselves where they sat, undoubtedly afraid that they would be next-- their prefects, Jeongyeon and Dongmin were perfectly nice but very strict-- but was more aware of Soonyoung, looking aghast and blushing tomato red at the outburst. 

As Jeonghan approached, he caught Wonwoo’s eye, looking cool and passive compared to Soonyoung.

Wonwoo felt hot and flustered but didn’t flinch or move at all, Gryffindor as he was, until Jeonghan had sat down across from Jihoon, still looking completely unaffected.

Wonwoo felt completely affected.

☆

“ _ Come get your dog _ , Wonwoo? Really? That’s a lot, even for a Gryffindor.”

Wonwoo held his head in his hands and groaned, “I know, I feel so bad. It just came out and I regretted it immediately! I didn’t mean to be so rude, ugh, I feel  _ so _ so bad.”

“Well, it’s fine. I’m sure Jeonghan doesn’t even care. He probably thought it was cute or something.” Seungcheol patted his back consolingly, but this just upset Wonwoo more.

“Why would he think it was cute? He doesn’t even know me! I was rude to him last night and then this morning I said  _ tha _ t! How can I ever talk to him again, he must think I’m crazy.”

“You’ll be  _ fine _ , Wonwoo, Jeonghan doesn’t hold grudges. He is a Hufflepuff you know, even if he’d rather be anything else. Don’t beat yourself up about it, you’re practically strangers, you don’t even have to talk to him ever again if you don’t want to.”

Wonwoo groaned, “But that makes it so much worse, we’re strangers, and I’ve only been rude to him. I can’t stand the idea of him thinking I’m a horrible person forever.”

Seuncheol rolled his eyes, visibly done-with-this-shit. “If he ever thinks of you again, then I’m sure it won’t be to think of how much he hates you, but you don’t even  _ know each other _ . Who’s to say you ever meet each other again anyways, it’s a big school, he’s in my year, and you don’t even have classes with the Hufflepuffs. If you can get over it I’m sure he can too.”

But Wonwoo wouldn’t get over it. He spent the rest of the week feeling guilty, without seeing Jeonghan at all. He was never at breakfast, not even at the Hufflepuff table. 

He couldn’t ask Soonyoung about it because Soonyoung was still very mad at him for making such a scene in front of Jihoon and all the world. Really Wonwoo was lucky he hadn’t been reported for breaking curfew, but this was small consolation when he found himself getting dressed in the pitch black of the next Sunday night. 

He'd just remembered an assignment due the next day for divination, and had forgotten his divination book in one of the disappearing forums.

Wonwoo stuffed his wand away and snuck out of the common room. Even if he hadn’t had an assignment to do, he had better get his book back before the forum vanished. Sometimes it took weeks for them to reappear and there was no guarantee that his book would be there when it did.

As he made his way through the corridor he hoped would lead to the forum, he heard something behind him. Gryffindor bravery be damned if someone sneaks up on you in the dark. Wonwoo jumped in his skin when he turned and saw Jeonghan only a step or two behind him.

“What the fuck?!” Wonwoo whisper shouted, clutching his chest to stop his heart from breaking away from it, “Are you following me?!”

Jeonghan did the characteristic sly smile, and narrowed his eyes at Wonwoo.

“Lumos,” Jeonghan held up his wand and they could both see better. “No, I just happened to be in the area, and of course, I find the sixth year who likes to break curfew, so I wanted to see what you were up to, since you wouldn’t answer me last time.”

Wonwoo huffed and turned away from Jeonghan, heading back down the corridor, that he still hoped he would find his bag at the end of.

“Go away, you’re going to get us both caught.”

As Jeonghan caught up with him, Wonwoo’s shadow shortened.

“Wow, so much for feeling bad for calling me a dog.”

Wonwoo flinched again, “well, maybe I don’t feel bad. Maybe, I think you deserved it.” He didn’t think that at all, but Jeonghan had a terrible way of stirring something hot and bitter in Wonwoo, and Wonwoo decided it was irritation, mostly so he didn’t have to think it was anything else.

“Oh, but you said it yourself, didn’t you? I mean, you were practically inconsolable.”

Wonwoo slowed, a heavy frown living on his face, “Seungcheol told you?”

“He didn’t tell me anything, I was in the room. You’re not the only one who goes to the library, you know.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Leave me alone.” Wonwoo turned into the forum-- thank god it was still there at all-- and saw a textbook on the floor, just on the edge of the light from Jeonghan’s wand.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” Jeonghan followed him with his light and watched him as he picked up the book.

Wonwoo straightened up to his full height, taller than Jeonghan by a noticeable difference. “No, I don’t think I will.”

They faced each other, Jeonghan held his wand, smile still going strong, Wonwoo looking stoically back at him.

“So stubborn. That’s fine, I don’t need you to apologise. You’re cute enough to make up for it, I guess. You have that Harry Potter vibe with those big glasses, it’s kind of hot, if I’m being honest.”

Wonwoo scoffed, and his blush was all too visible in the light from Jeonghan’s wand, “What the hell are you talking about? Go back to bed.”

Wonwoo tried to push past him to go back the way they had come, but Jeonghan grabbed his wrist. “If you don’t apologize, you double owe me. I saved your ass the other night, and you humiliated me in front of everyone within earshot not even twenty four hours later. I know you feel bad, and I think you’ll regret it later if you don’t make peace now. If you do me a favor, though, we can forget the whole thing.”

Wonwoo half heartedly tugged at his wrist in Jeonghan’s hand, but didn’t say anything, too flustered with Jeonghan’s behavior.

“I’ll take that as a yes. The favor I have in mind is a big one, I’m sure it’ll be very difficult for you,” Wonwoo had time to feel a pit of anxiety in his stomach at the suggestion, before, “you’ll have to be nice to me, for the rest of the term. Think you can handle it?”

He rolled his eyes, because how could he not. “Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s  _ all _ , but you’re  _ already _ failing. Don’t roll your eyes at me, you dick, I’m not asking for much.”

Wonwoo thought that was fair, but-- “But, for every time you’re rude to me, you have to be even  _ sweeter _ to make up for it. And keep in mind, I do mean you have to be nice in front of other people.”

“That seems unfair.”

“I don’t think so, you’ve been quite awful to me so far, the bar is set pretty low as of now.”

Wonwoo almost rolled his eyes again but caught himself. “Fine, fine, I can do it.”

“So, if I sit with the Gryffindors at breakfast in the morning? If I sit _next to you?_ You’ll be civil?”

Wonwoo frowned, but Jeonghan raised his eyebrows. “Yes, fine, I’ll be perfectly _chummy_.”

“Great, we can start right now!” Jeonghan slid his hand down his wrist and into Wonwoo’s own hand, interlacing their fingers and starting to pull him back the way they had come, swinging they’re arms and holding his wand in his other hand ahead of them.

Wonwoo blushed violently, but Jeonghan didn’t catch it when he rolled his eyes again.

☆

Wonwoo couldn’t find it in himself to act surprised when Jeonghan sat down, right next to Wonwoo, for breakfast.

He had been awake most of the night after Jeonghan had walked him all the way back to the dormitory-- Wonwoo hadn’t been able to act surprised then that he knew where it was, not even when Jeonghan knew the password,  _ of course he did _ \-- and wasn’t really in the mood to cash in his  _ favor _ .

Seungkwan and Soonyoung were the only other ones at breakfast, but they both looked perplexedly from across the table between Wonwoo and Jeonghan.

“Hey… Jeonghan,” Soonyoung said it like a question, careful, addressing Jeonghan but looking mostly at Wonwoo.

“Hello Soonyoung, Seungkwan,  _ Wonwoo _ .”

Jeonghan smirked at Wonwoo, taking the toast from his plate. Wonwoo considered this fairly tame and wouldn’t take the bait, but saw out of the corner of his eye Seungkwan and Soonyoung make eye contact with each other.

Wonwoo took two more pieces of toast and put one on Jeonghan’s plate and one on his own.

When he chanced a look up across the table, Soonyoung’s jaw hung open, and Seungkwan’s cereal was falling from his spoon, tipped in his loose grip, back into the bowl.

“Did I just imagine that?” Soonyoung's eyes were wide but he closed his mouth.

“No, you did not. We also saw it.” Seokmin sat down next to Soonyoung and Mingyu took a seat next to Wonwoo.

“Very bizarre. I can think of only three explanations.”

“And what would those be?” Jeonghan asked, not hiding a grin.

“One,” Mingyu held up a hand as he ticked off his fingers, “you’ve drugged him with love potion, but Wonwoo’s hate for you is so strong it only worked enough to make him tolerate you. Two,” another finger, “this isn’t Wonwoo at all, it’s actually Joshua with polyjuice. Or three,” last finger, “you guys had hate sex over the weekend and didn’t tell anybody and Jeonghan topped and Wonwoo’s taken it upon himself to be good and submissive and nice to you, because you’re proabbly going to do it again.”

Wonwoo choked on orange juice and felt it go every which way in his throat and up his nose, coughing and spluttering.

Jeonghan and Seokmin laughed with much gusto while Seungkwan’s eyes widened and Soonyoung nodded appraisingly.

“I want to say it’s the last one, because I think it would be good for Wonwoo’s psyche, but it’s probably the first. If it was the second and you were Joshua, you would’ve just laughed.”

“Mingyu, as much as I like seeing Wonwoo react, we have a child at the table, be more subtle next time.” Jeonghan gestured to Seungkwan.

“I’m not a kid, I’m fourteen, and they’re only fifteen anyways!” Seungkwan huffed and pointed at Seokmin and Mingyu.

Jeonghan only smiled.

“I think you might be right, Mingyu. About the last one, I mean.” Soonyoung waved his fork as he spoke, looking all too serious for Wonwoo’s liking. “I don’t think Jeonghan would really need a love potion.”

Jeonghan laughed and Wonwoo nearly choked  _ again _ , “I’m flattered but all your theories are wrong. I would never use a love potion, that’s tacky, and Mingyu’s right, Joshua would have laughed and broken character at this point, and, if we had had sex, I would definitely want to tell people.”

Wonwoo blushed a darker color than he had the whole morning, when Jeonghan looked at him and winked.

“Besides where is there to have sex in this place?” Wonwoo couldn’t tell whether or not it was a genuine question and that made him very nervous.

Mingyu scoffed, “There are plenty of hiding places in this school, I’m sure you wouldn’t have to go too far to be alone.”

“Well, I’m sure  _ you _ know all the best spots,” Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at Mingyu suggestively and went a little red, “but  _ we _ didn’t have sex.”

“Okay.. then what did happen? Why don’t you tell us, Wonwoo? You’ve been quiet since he sat down.”

“Nothing  _ happened _ . We just made peace. You guys are acting like I hated him!”

Glances were exchanged between the others.

“You  _ definitely _ hated him.”

Wonwoo frowned and shook his head, gesturing vaguely to shoo the idea away. “I didn’t  _ hate _ him, he was just annoying me.”

“You yelled at him in front of everyone and  _ exiled _ him to the Hufflepuff table.”

“That was one time! And he’s  _ supposed _ to be at the Hufflepuff table.”

“He hadn’t even done anything to you.”

“He was tattling on me to you for breaking curfew!”

“So? You act like he told the headmaster. Soonyoung wouldn’t have reported you.”

Wonwoo slumped forward on the table, clutching his head in exasperation.

“You did tell Jihoon to ‘ _ come get his dog _ .’ ” Jeonghan said this with something like pity, but remained smiling.

“Alright! I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Jeonghan, for calling you a dog, you didn’t deserve it, I don’t hate you. I’m sorry, Soonyoung, for making a scene with Jihoon.” 

Wonwoo stood up and climbed onto the bench, facing the Hufflepuff table, “Im sorry, Jihoon!” He had cupped his hands around his mouth and was shouting now, “Sorry, for making a scene over nothing! And sorry, other Hufflepuffs, Junhui, Jooheon, everybody else, for yelling and threatening to report Jeonghan! AND I’M SORRY,” he looked around, “TO EVERYONE HERE, FOR HAVING TO LISTEN TO ME YELL!”

He turned on the bench seat to face the head table. The professors were all looking at him, some amused, some shocked, some frowning. Wonwoo waved meekly and sat down on the bench.

The other Gryffindors were somewhat unimpressed and went back to eating. There was always a Gryffindor somewhere making a scene, and if it was Wonwoo two days in a row, that was really nothing special, even if it was  _ usually _ Soonyoung. But, the five other boys sitting around him all looked astonished as Wonwoo took his seat and went back to his breakfast.

Soonyoung was the first to break the reverie, being most accustomed to recovering from such a commotion. “I still think you must’ve at least kissed.”

Wonwoo dropped his head to his hands and groaned and when he looked back up Jeonghan was grinning.

☆

Wonwoo grew accustomed to Jeonghan jumping him on the way to most of his classes. It seemed impossible that they could’ve missed each other, with how often Jeonghan was able to find him.

After some time, he didn’t have to consciously think about being tolerable, and eventually they could make casual conversation without Wonwoo rolling his eyes every other second. 

Despite his grand entrance into Wonwoo’s life, Jeonghan was rather reserved until they became more familiar. Wonwoo learned that he was actually the same age as him, at least he had been for a day, before it became October fourth and Jeonghan was suddenly seventeen.

Wonwoo found it unfair that Jeonghan had waited for two weeks of knowing him before telling him they were the same age, only to turn seventeen the next day. Jeonghan thought it was funny.

Jeonghan felt like Wonwoo was cheating him of their agreement, until he started to spend more time with his friends, and realized he was just passive aggressive to everyone. When Jeonghan told him this, Wonwoo did not think it was very funny.

The weekend before November break came quickly, and Jeonghan suggested Wonwoo take him to Hogsmeade. Wonwoo complained that he was taking advantage of the arrangement, and Jeonghan said they could go as a group if he wanted.

A group turned out to be the two of them and Soonyoung and Jihoon. Now he felt more like Soonyoung was the one taking advantage of him. He also felt too much like he was on a double date. So, before any other plans could be made, Wonwoo invited Seungkwan as well and told Jeonghan to bring Joshua and get Joshua to bring Lee Chan. He was nothing if not a good friend-- with ulterior motives-- and suddenly, they had a whole scouting party.

Seven people became a lot to manage when they arrived in the village, and it became a lot more when they met Mingyu and Minghao, toting around Chwe Vernon. Then as all ten of them made their way to the Three Broomsticks, they passed Seokmin, Junhui and Seunghceol. 

Wonwoo had time to consider it an odd trio, before he realized just how many people they had gathered. 

He considered it a bad omen that they had started with only him and Jeonghan, and had almost effortlessly accumulated eleven more people. He decided to make an executive decision before their party became even larger. With this many Hufflepuffs in their ranks they could raise an army simply by accidental courtesy.

Wonwoo slowed as they walked, falling back to meet Jeonghan. “Let’s go somewhere else.”

Jeonghan looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“There’s too many of us.”

Jeonghan smiled and nodded and linked his arm through Wonwoo’s and they stopped in their tracks as the other went on.

Before they turned to go, the little third year, Chan, looked at them over Seungkwan and Vernon’s shoulders. Jeonghan winked before pulling Wonwoo away.

☆

“Where will we go?” Jeonghan was still leading them away, but he looked to Wonwoo for direction.

Wonwoo hummed, “I don’t know… there’s not really anywhere else to go.” They had already been to Zonko’s and Honeydukes and the other boys were headed to the Three Broomsticks now. A brief image flashed in his mind of the heart-decked facade of a cafe he had never been into, but had heard terrible stories about, and he shook his head to clear it of the thought.

“What about the Shrieking Shack?”

Wonwoo already knew where this conversation was going. He knew Jeonghan didn’t really want to go to the Shrieking Shack, but if he said no then he would call him chicken and he would do that awful evil grin of his when Wonwoo restrained himself from arguing out of his promised courtesy.

So he said, “okay.”

Jeonghan looked at him quickly, his smile falling from wide eyes. “What? No. Why?”

Wonwoo grinned. “You’re the one who suggested it. Besides it’s not really supposed to be haunted, everyone knows the real story by now.”

“But that doesn’t matter, I was trying to get a rise out of you! And it could still be haunted! Everywhere on these grounds is haunted by something!” Jeonghan clutched his arm tighter on the last word, and Wonwoo’s smile grew.

“Okay. We don’t have to go.” The unspoken,  _ even though you  _ are _ the one who suggested it _ , hung in the air, and he waited to see if Jeonghan would take the bait.

They walked for a few more seconds before Jeonghan stopped, pulling Wonwoo back by his arm. “No, you know what, let’s go then. I’m not afraid.”

Wonwoo smiled again. A thought stirred in his head, a memory of the words,  _ reverse psychology _ , played back to him.

☆

Once the shack was in view, Jeonghan started to slow.

“What are you doing? Let’s go.”

Jeonghan still had his arm looped through Wonwoo’s. Jeonghan’s hands were gloved, cold as it was for early October, but Wonwoo’s were bare in his coat pockets. Jeonghan’s hands felt hot through his gloves where he held Wonwoo’s arm with both of them.

“Come on. You're not gonna make me go closer,” Jeonghan’s voice was petulant, pleading.

“I was under the impression we were going inside, actually.”

Jeonghan stopped fully, lurching Wonwoo backward when he continued his forward momentum.

“Wonu-yah!” Jeonghan used his pleading voice again, stamping his foot on the dirt path. “You didn’t say anything about going inside!”

Wonwoo turned to look at him, smiling, but not enough to tip Jeonghan off. “Jeonghan,” he said it in the same petulant tone as Jeonghan’s, but it sounded much more serious in his deeper voice. “It’s no fun at all to just stand outside the fence and look at it. It’s not like binging Netflix.”

Jeonghan had only a vague idea of what  _ Netflix _ was, but he waved the hand that wasn’t still holding Wonwoo’s arm dismissively. “I don’t care about fun, I don’t want to go inside. We’ll die.”

Wonwoo laughed at the certainty with which he said this.

“I’ll go by myself if you want to go back to the square. I want to see what it’s like inside.”

He certainly had no intention of doing such a thing, but he knew Jeonghan would never ask him to go alone.

They stared at each other for a minute more, Jeonghan pouting, Wonwoo smiling more than not.

Finally, Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I’ll go in, but you have to stay in front of me the whole time.”

Jeonghan’s hand slid down his arm and into his hand, reminding him of the last time they had broken curfew together. This time Wonwoo threaded their fingers together.

☆

“Ah! Wonwoo!”

Jeonghan started, shrinking into Wonwoo’s back.

Wonwoo backed up from under the doorway and bent down, still holding onto Jeonghan’s hand. He picked up a piece of ceiling plaster from the ground and stood up looking at the ceiling.

The doors were terribly disproportionate and when Wonwoo had pushed this one open, the top edge had got caught on the sloped ceiling, tearing off a piece of old and brittle plaster which had fallen in front of them, scaring Jeonghan half out of his skin.

“Relax, Jeonghan. Nothing’s going to get you.”

The words seemed to have no effect on Jeonghan, as he held Wonwoo’s hand tighter, clutching at the same arm with his other hand.

He had taken off his gloves, as the house-- though barely standing-- shielded them from the cold autumn wind, and his hand was growing sweaty in Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo pushed the door open all the way as more plaster crumbled to dust in front of them.

They walked into the room. A boarded-up window let in bleak light through gaps in the wood from across the room. It was unfurnished except for a large rocking chair near the window and a mantle where a fireplace might’ve been but wasn’t, which held a large dust covered mirror.

The mirror gleamed enough to reflect the light of the window, but was too obscure to reflect anything else but their vague moving shadows.

“Ah, Wonwoo, this place is creepy, let’s get out of here.” Jeonghan still held him with both hands but didn’t pull him back as Wonwoo led him into the room.

“This is a win-win situation, Jeonghan. If there are no ghosts, then there’s nothing scary at all about this place. If there are, then we have a good story.”

“No, if there are  _ no _ ghosts you’ll be disappointed, and sulky that we bothered to come at all, and if there _ are _ ghosts, I’ll faint and you’ll have to carry me back. That’s a lose-lose.”

Wonwoo smiled, “Hmmm, I think you might actually be right.”

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows hopefully. 

“Alright, we can go back, I guess.”

Jeonghan raised a fist in the air victoriously, still holding Wonwoo’s hand with the other.

Wonwoo smiled, and positively grinned when more falling plaster startled Jeonghan again.

☆

“Ah, there you two are. We thought we might’ve left you at Hogsmeade.”

All eleven of the other boys were sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The boys from the other houses were getting disgruntled and annoyed looks from the surrounding Hufflepuffs, especially Soonyoung, who was animatedly reenacting the story of a book he was reading about camouflaging tigers for care of magical creatures to Jihoon and Vernon.

Wonwoo couldn’t blame them. It was one thing for Minghao and Mingyu to sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, it was another for eight boys from other tables to take up seats for dinner, especially when three of those boys were the infamously loud  _ booseoksoon _ , as they so liked to call themselves.

“I think Soonyoung  _ hoped _ we had left you.” Minghao squeezed closer to Mingyu as Wonwoo sat beside him, Jun doing the same for Jeonghan on the other side of the table. “He thought you might’ve gone to make out at Puddifoots.”

Wonwoo gave the Hufflepuff girl on his other side an apologetic look as he sat down, before turning back to Minghao, to grimace at the suggestion.

“We didn’t go to make out at Puddifoots.” Just saying the word made the image of the heart clogged facade pop back up in his mind.

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Did you manage alright without us? I thought we could leave the boys in your hands. Or maybe it was just Seungkwan and Chan corralling everyone… Chan’s smart, I think he should be a Ravenclaw.” Jeonghan smiled when the boy in question turned at the mention of his name.

“Slytherins make good leaders, Jeonghan, don’t try and turn his head, you’re not even in Ravenclaw.” Seungcheol frowned at him from down the table.

“I’m not trying to turn his head, I just think maybe the sorting hat made a mistake with that one. It’s old, I’m sure it has its good days and bad ones, like everything else.”

“I think that the sorting hat makes a judge of character. Obviously, you should be in Slytherin, Jeonghan, so I’m not sure what went wrong there, but I think it mostly just sort of analyzes your potential for character traits and picks up your raw energy, you know?” Mingyu said all this with food in his mouth, which made it somewhat less profound.

“So, what you’re trying to say is,” Soonyoung’s voice was loud from down the table, and caught all of the boys attention, “the sorting hat is really just a vibe check?”

Wonwoo snorted into his drink. 

None of the purebloods showed any sign of recognition for the term, but Junhui, Minghao, Mingyu, Vernon, and Joshua all had similar reactions to Wonwoo’s. Minghao quickly attempted to explain the joke to the others, but Wonwoo could tell by the expression on Jeonghan’s face that he wasn’t doing a good job of it.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s a muggle joke.”

Seokmin perked up at this, “Ah, like the pressure washer?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before going into a detailed and dramatic explanation of the pressure washer joke-- which he had clearly been hung up on for this many weeks-- to the boys who hadn’t been there.

Wonwoo looked up at Jeonghan midway through Seokmin’s story to see him frowning at his dinner.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jeonghan looked up at his voice, frown slipping before settling back on his face.

“Nothing. I just… do I really seem like I should be in Slytherin?”

Wonwoo narrowed his eyes at him. “Having a mid-life crisis so soon, Jeonghan?”

Jeonghan frowned more deeply, “I’m serious. I may not hold Hufflepuff in the highest regard, but I’d rather be a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin. And I’m certainly not overjoyed at the fact that I’ve been a Hufflepuff all these years and people still think I’m some sneaky selfish bastard.”

Wonwoo said, “Don’t let Joshua hear you say that,” but his expression softened. 

It had never really bothered him as much as it seemed to bother Jeonghan, but many people thought Wonwoo was unusual for a Gryffindor. They thought he was quiet and easily flustered, and the only way they let it go was when Wonwoo acted impulsive or made a scene. On bad days, it made him feel like he was the tail end of the Gryffindor house.

Of course, it wasn’t that deep. Jeonghan had only half a year before he graduated, and then questions of his house loyalties would be all but nonexistent, and Wonwoo was only a year behind him. But in an environment where so much of yourself is defined for you, by your house, or blood status, or abilities, it weighed on you after a while.

Jeonghan’s comment about Chan having potential in Ravenclaw floated to the surface of Wonwoo’s mind, and he wondered if he wasn’t trying to give him a sort of way out, if only in empty suggestions.

“Don’t worry about it Jeonghan.” He felt a little like he was dodging with that, and quickly went on, “but if you feel that way, then I’ll be the first to say you’re every bit as hard working, patient, loyal, and kind as any Hufflepuff. But, don’t take it too hard if someone thinks of you a different way. You have other traits of value besides the ones you see in yourself. If someone sees you for something other than what you see yourself, it’s probably because they’re seeing what they want to see, or because they’re an asshole, in Mingyu’s case.”

Jeonghan looked somewhat taken aback at the sincerity. He reached across the table and took Wonwoo’s hand. 

“You know,  _ you _ should be a Ravenclaw.”

Wonwoo threw Jeonghan’s hand away from him in exasperation, dramatically rolling his eyes, and Jeonghan laughed.

☆

“Wonwoo!”

Wonwoo turned to see who had shouted his name and was not at all surprised to see Jeonghan pushing past people and waving wildly at him from down the corridor. He stepped to the side and waited for Jeonghan to catch up, checking his watch. He had ten minutes until charms, but he was sure that, at this point, Jeonghan knew his schedule just as well as he did.

When Jeonghan reached him he slung an arm around his shoulder, bringing Wonwoo along with his momentum. Wonwoo stooped a bit under the weight before standing up straight. Jeonghan had to exchange the arm around the shoulders for an elbow resting on the shoulder nearest to him, Wonwoo was so tall.

As they walked, Jeonghan said, “Wonwoo, I need another favor.”

He groaned. “It had better not be as long as your last one was.”

“Oh, it won’t be nearly as long, but, speaking of my last favor, the deadline is in a week and a half. Are you going to start bullying me again at the start of next term?”

“What? No, why would I do that? We’re friends, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan beamed at him. 

Wonwoo made a face at him, “and anyways, I wasn’t ‘bullying’ you.”

“Yes, well,” Jeonghan waved his hand dismissively, “back to that favor.”

“What is it?”

“I need you to invite me over for Christmas vacation.”

Wonwoo barely flinched.

“And why would I do that?”

“I need to learn about the muggle world, so I can understand all those muggle jokes Soonyoung and Mingyu are always making.”

“Ah, well, take muggle studies then.”

Jeonghan looked up at Wonwoo, frowning, still walking, elbow on shoulder. “They don’t teach you what a pressure washer is in muggle studies.”

“How would you know? You’ve never taken it.”

Jeonghan could tell he was teasing him and his frown became more pronounced. “Yeah, but Seungcheol’s in his third year of muggle studies and he never knows what you guys are talking about. Come on, Wonwoo, let me visit you over vacation. Please!”

Jeonghan’s voice had that petulance and pout to it, like it sometimes did, and Wonwoo glanced briefly at him, seeing quick enough that he had an expression to match it.

“Why me? My mom isn’t a witch but my dad’s still a wizard, and I don’t really have that many muggle friends or anything. Why don’t you ask Joshua? Or Junhui? They’re muggleborn.”

“Junhui’s parents live in China, he stays here with Seungcheol and Jihoon for Christmas, and Joshua doesn’t let me come over anymore. He thinks I’m obsessed with his parents because I ask them so many questions whenever I come over.”

“Doesn’t that make you a little obsessed?”

“Ah, Wonwoo! That’s not the point! The point is I want to go to  _ your _ house for vacation! Don’t try to pawn me off to Soonyoung or Mingyu or Hao and I’m certainly not gonna stay with Vernon, he’s only a fourth year. And anyways I don’t want to spend vacation with them, I want to spend it with you!”

Wonwoo looked at Jeonghan in time to catch him blushing but his expression remained determined.

He took a second to honestly consider a Christmas with Jeonghan. He was afraid he might stalk his mother, like it seemed he had done to Joshua’s parents, but other than that his reservations were limited. His father wasn’t a pureblood, but he had grown up in a wizarding family, and would certainly do his best to make him feel at home. Wonwoo’s brother wasn’t a wizard at all, but wasn’t bitter over it, and would have no problem with sharing their space for a couple weeks. The only question was, how did Wonwoo feel about it?

He didn’t really want to think about that so much, so he made a decision.

“No.”

Jeonghan looked genuinely surprised at his answer, having watched him deliberate. “ _ What? _ ”

“I’m kidding, yes, you can stay with me for Christmas vacation. I just have to arrange it with my parents, but that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Jeonghan slumped in apparent relief onto Wonwoo’s side, still walking in the vague direction of the charms classroom.

“Oh, thank god, I thought you were serious.”

☆

Thank Minghao, really, because he was the only one who remembered that it might’ve been impractical for Jeonghan to have to lug around his trunk all the way to Wonwoo’s. 

The weekend before they left, they bought an extra suitcase in Hogsmeade. The night before they left, Wonwoo had a rough go of explaining to Jeonghan what he would and wouldn’t need to pack.

“You won’t need your  _ dress robes _ , Jeonghan, my parents aren’t hosting a wizard ball.”

“But it’s just in case. For emergency.” Jeonghan’s tone was very matter-of-fact when he said this, trying to stuff his dress robes into an already full suitcase.

“No. Jeonghan--” Wonwoo took the dress robes from him. “Muggles. Don’t. Wear. Dress. Robes. Okay? I really don’t think you need even half of this,” he tried closing the suitcase as it was but gave up when he felt like the zipper was going to break. “We can buy you muggle clothes when we get there, I’ll help you pick them out. And anyways, it’s only a week and a half. Do you not understand daily clothing needs?”

Jeonghan took the dress robes back from Wonwoo, who still held them while trying to force the contents of the suitcase down.

“I know, but it’s always good to be prepared. I’d rather bring two suitcases then not enough clothes to last me.”

“But Jeonghan, we don’t have time for this! It’s almost midnight, we can’t go buy another suitcase, and we’re not bringing your trunk, so, you’re going to have to make some sacrifices!”

Jeonghan ignored him as he delicately put his dress robes on the top of the growing pile in the suitcase.

Wonwoo groaned in frustration and left the Hufflepuff dorm, almost running into Jihoon and Junhui on his way out.

Later when Jeonghan was asleep, Vernon let him back into the Hufflepuff dormitory and he quickly and quietly repacked the suitcase, shoving everything Jeonghan most certainly did not need back into his trunk and hoping against hope that he wouldn’t notice how much lighter the suitcase was.

☆

The suitcase turned out to be plenty heavy  _ without _ all the nonessentials. 

They had, unfortunately, not paid very much attention to anything but price when shopping for a bag for Jeonghan, and had naturally ended up with a suitcase with four legs and no wheels.

This came to be very inconvenient once the trip on the Hogwarts Express was over, and Wonwoo’s elaborate train switching schedule commenced.

The two boys nearly missed the train after the Express, but managed to get on successfully enough to their third train, having had an hour and a half devoted to buying lunch, before getting back on.

They did, however, miss their fourth and last train, having had only ten minutes to find it and getting lost in the terminal.

Wonwoo kicked the suitcase repeatedly for slowing them down-- he had it now as they had decided to switch back and forth carrying it-- and then called an uber-- Jeonghan was intrigued at the concept when Wonwoo explained it to him-- to take them to their final destination.

In the car on the way, Wonwoo explained to Jeonghan how to use a cell phone-- he wanted to mentally prepare him, as all the members of his family, as well as almost everyone in the muggle world had one.

When they were five minutes away, Wonwoo tested him by telling him to text his mother that they were almost home.

Jeonghan became very excited after he sent the text before Wonwoo told him his mistake by showing him Soonyoung’s name at the top of the screen.

“But I’m sure he’s made it home by now, and will love to know that we also made it safely home.”

Wonwoo sent his real mother the text while Jeonghan pouted.

When they walked in the door, Wonwoo’s mother hugged him and then Jeonghan and then left them to their devices, promising a long conversation about their school year so far at dinner. 

Wonwoo decided to give Jeonghan a brief tour of the house.

There was very little difference between a halfblood house and a pureblood house, except for when Jeonghan asked about the dishwasher, and apparently there were no fire alarms in wizarding households, because Jeonghan couldn’t understand the concept of the thing and they had to go on without his full comprehension. It seemed the kitchen was a bit of a discrepancy then, but at least wizards had toasters and microwaves.

The tour ended in Wonwoo’s room where they put down their things and settled in.

They stayed in and talked until Wonwoo’s father called for dinner, and returned immediately after dinner was finished.

☆

Wonwoo looked at the clock.

1: 17 A

He couldn’t be surprised by it, having spent the entire afternoon trying to explain the concept of a meme to Jeonghan, briefly touching on Vine but quickly abandoning that as Jeonghan became even more confused. Then, after dinner Wonwoo had taken out his laptop, and was relieved to discover that apparently computers were not a completely novel idea to the wizarding world.

There was no online homework in the wizarding world, but even wizards could recognize that a world wide web would be more convenient than a quick search spell in a library.

However, Jeonghan quickly became overwhelmed when Wonwoo showed him Star Wars-- illegally downloaded off the internet of course-- and they watched Episode IV and V before Wonwoo had seen the glowing orange  _ one-seventeen a.m. _ and decided it was too late to watch the final movie of the trilogy.

“Wonwoo! It was just revealed that Darth Vader is Luke’s father! How can we not watch the next movie! Thi is ridiculous, I’m going on strike.” Jeonghan rolled over away from Wonwoo on the carpet where they lay in front of Wonwoo’s laptop.

Wonwoo stood up and closed the computer, setting it on his desk. “It’s already  _ one _ . In the  _ morning _ . And keep your voice down, I’m sure my parents are sleeping by now.” 

“Time is an illusion. I want to watch the next movie.” Jeonghan rolled to lay on his back at Wonwoo’s feet, hair tickling Wonwoo’s toes, looking up at him from the floor with a resolute expression.

Wonwoo looked down at him and poked his nose gently with his foot. Jeonghan made a face and then rolled over on all fours. He crawled around Wonwoo’s legs and seized the laptop from his desk, clutching it and running to Wonwoo’s bed before he could stop him.

Wonwoo made it to the bed in time to watch Jeonghan yank the covers over his own head and watched as bright white light shined suddenly through the blankets.

He grabbed the edge of the blankets and threw them off the bed. Jeonghan shrieked and backed into the wall on the bed, still clutching the computer.

Wonwoo was laughing as he whispered, “Shhhh! Shut up! Stop screaming!”

Jeonghan grinned, “let me watch the movie then.”

Wonwoo looked sort of helplessly at him for another minute. He himself was exhausted after a day of travelling and was very surprised at Jeonghan’s stamina.

He looked away from Jeonghan and considered the situation.

“Okay,” he said slowly, looking toward his desk, “you can watch it. But I’m going to go to sleep. You’ll have to use headphones, and I won’t be awake to explain anything to you.”

Jeonghan looked elated, but needed a quick course on how to use headphones before he was ready to go.

Wonwoo had forgotten to bring up a bed cot after dinner, but quickly decided he was tired enough to sleep on the floor, but Jeonghan wouldn’t hear of this. He offered to sleep on the floor himself, but they ended up deciding they could both use the bed. The queen size mattress had plenty of room for the two of them, and Jeonghan climbed up to the headboard and sat with the laptop in his lap, earbuds in his ears, as Wonwoo settled in next to him.

The lights were off and Wonwoo had shown Jeonghan how to turn down the brightness level on the computer, and he quickly fell asleep.

☆

When he woke, Wonwoo’s legs were almost flush to Jeonghan’s, close to spooning from the waist down. He tried not to think of it and tried even harder to get up without waking Jeonghan as he had to crawl over him to get out of bed. 

All his efforts were almost in vain when he nearly nudged the laptop off the bed, left sitting as it was by Jeonghan’s head, instead of put on the desk or the floor. He only just caught it before it fell, then made his way to the bathroom nerves buzzing.

Once Jeonghan got up, they went downstairs to get breakfast, which became a very exciting affair when Jeonghan discovered the garbage disposal. Wonwoo had to persuade him not to sacrifice his breakfast in the name of muggle science, but eventually Jeonghan was satisfied when Wonwoo’s mother allowed him to put three overripe bananas in and turn it on to watch what happened.

The rest of the days leading up to Christmas passed quickly. 

The second day, Wonwoo and Jeonghan watched muggle sports all day with his brother. Neither particularly enjoyed this as Wonwoo didn’t really appreciate most sports and didn’t understand them very well to begin with so explaining them to Jeonghan became quite a difficult task.

The third day, his mother took them Christmas shopping. Wonwoo and Jeonghan had each bought all their Christmas presents at Hogsmeade the week before, but Jeonghan was ecstatic to be out of the house, and Wonwoo had a hard time making sure he didn’t scare any muggles in his enthusiasm over the simplest things.

Wonwoo was sure they would be thrown out of the first store they went into when Jeonghan nearly climbed on the checking counter to examine a card scanner and didn’t understand no matter how many times Wonwoo tried to explain the electronic transfer of money.

All of the nights went similarly to the first. Wonwoo introduced Jeonghan to Indiana Jones and Disney. Jeonghan was fascinated with the idea of animation and became almost inconsolable when, at three in the morning, Wonwoo told him they couldn’t watch Nemo 2.  _ It’s too late Jeonghan, we’ll have to watch it tomorrow. _

The fourth day was Christmas Eve, and was naturally reserved for Christmas movies.

Wonwoo didn’t really know all that many Christmas movies besides  _ Home Alone _ and  _ Elf _ , and he wasn’t one to consider  _ Die Hard _ a Christmas movie, but they watched it anyway because he still liked it.

☆

In the last couple of days, Wonwoo had given Jeonghan free range of his phone, after, of course, deleting some select text conversation, apps, and pictures, as well as informing all of his friends-- that had phones-- to be prepared for anything.

On Christmas Eve, while Wonwoo was trying to find another  _ good _ Christmas movie to watch, Jeonghan was on the phone.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yes?”

“What is this person?”

Wonwoo looked over to where Jeonghan was showing him the phone screen. It was open to instagram, on a woman’s profile, and in the biography it said something like:  _ feeling lonely? click the link to get connected with local girls _ .

Wonwoo started and snatched the phone from Jeonghan.

“Hey! What was that? Why didn’t you answer my question?” Jeonghan made grabby hands for the phone but Wonwoo swatted him away, already blocking the profile.

“Don’t worry about it Jeonghan, just don’t try to find it again. And try not to text anybody on this app.” Wonwoo handed the phone back, and Jeonghan took it but frowned.

“But why did you do that? Who was that person? Do you know her or something?”

Wonwoo blushed. “No! No. I don’t know her. Don’t worry about it, I said.”

Jeonghan crawled across the couch to get in Wonwoo’s face. “Why? What are you hiding?”’

Wonwoo blushed more violently.

“Tell me Wonwoo. If you don’t,” Jeonghan sighed dramatically, “I guess I’ll have to ask someone else.”

Wonwoo groaned. “Fine, fine. If you really want to know so badly, it’s for sex, Jeonghan. If you were interested in finding a hooker, you could message that person. I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve ever tried it.”

Jeonghan sat back on the couch, looking perplexed. “So, it’s like, an ad for a prostitute?”

Wonwoo was eternally grateful that he didn’t have to explain what a hooker was and sighed, letting his head fall back on the couch. “Yeah, sure I suppose. I guess if you’re trying to be educated in muggle culture, then I should tell you it’s called ‘sexting.’ Like, sex, but texting. You text pictures and.. and dirty talk to someone. The pictures are called ‘nudes.’ Don’t think about it too much, it doesn’t matter.”

Jeonghan looked surprised and his cheeks turned pink. “Oh. That’s kind of weird.”

“Just forget it. It’s nothing you need to think about.” Wonwoo sat back up and picked up the remote, continuing his movie search.

Jeonghan had a nervous giggle, sounding sort of bizarre in his voice. “You act like I’m some blushing virgin.”

Wonwoo scoffed but his face went red again after having just recovered. “Are you trying to tell me you aren’t a virgin? Or are you just pretending that you’re not blushing right now?”

He knew it was hypocritical, when he himself was as red as a well ripened tomato, but he would rather not discuss Jeonghan’s virginity while they were still the only ones home, his parents and brother having gone to visit friends that Wonwoo didn’t know well enough to see.

Wonwoo couldn’t look at Jeonghan, even when he huffed, “Okay, fine, you called my bluff.” He lowered his voice to a mutter, but with no other sound around them it was clearly audible. “I  _ am _ a virgin.”

“Well, you really backed yourself into a corner there. Makes me think about all your bravado when Mingyu accused  _ us _ of doing it.” Wonwoo could hear his own words and feel his mouth moving, but with every word he said, he only wanted to shut up more. “At least tell me you’ve kissed someone before?”

Wonwoo finally looked at Jeonghan, both still blushing. Wonwoo felt totally unstable, the ice he stood on was getting thinner and thinner by the second. His only consolation was that at least, he himself  _ had _ kissed someone before. It had been Mingyu, and Minghao was the only other person who would  _ ever _ know about it, but at least it was something.

“No.”

Jeonghan looked so small, and sort of miserable really. He was curled into himself on Wonwoo’s couch, head down, playing with his fingers. The blush on his cheeks felt hot and infectious to Wonwoo, even without touching him, and Wonwoo felt like he was floating away.

It really was quite pathetic how the most kissing experience between the two of them, a sixteen year old and seventeen year old, was one peck on the lips, but Wonwoo couldn’t even imagine what it must be like to have done anything more than that at this point in his life. The idea that any of his friends had had sex was out of comprehensible proportion, even if it seemed so normal sometimes.

Wonwoo leaned over to Jeonghan, putting a hand on his shoulder, and  _ very _ slowly, very  _ carefully _ went in to kiss him.

Before their faces met, Wonwoo saw Jeonghan’s eyes, heavy lidded and closing as their lips touched.

Wonwoo briefly wished for chapstick before his whole body was doused with heat and he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

He didn’t really know what he had expected, but it was different than he remembered, softer, and slower, and hotter, he was burning from the outside in.

It seemed cliche if he thought about it for too long afterwards, but once they parted, Wonwoo couldn't tell if it had been five seconds, or five hours.

His parents weren’t home yet, so obviously it hadn’t actually been three hours, but when he glanced on the clock, he read that twenty minutes had passed.

If he hadn’t been blushing before, he was now.

Jeonghan’s eyes were still half closed when they looked at each other, only breathing heavily, and blushing wildly.

You might’ve thought they had just raced each other, they looked that frazzled.

Finally, Jeonghan huffed a sort of laugh. He moved to press against Wonwoo’s side and leaned his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.

“Pick a movie already.”

☆

They watched Love Actually.

It wasn’t the most tactful choice on Wonwoo’s part, only because it seemed  _ too _ tactful for the situation at hand.

When his parents and brother came home they had nearly finished it, but had paused it an eventful amount of times as it became apparent that you couldn’t kiss Yoon Jeonghan  _ just once. _

Fortunately for them, the arrival of Wonwoo’s family didn’t happen during one of these intermittent pauses, but from the look Jeonghan had been giving him, he guessed it might’ve been cutting it close.

Even so, Jeonghan was quite all over Wonwoo when they did walk in, and Wonwoo shoved him off quickly, hoping they wouldn’t have noticed. It seemed they hadn’t, but Jeonghan gave him a look that had him making a silent prayer to Santa Claus to spare his life in the name of Christmas.

Wonwoo’s parents left for the kitchen to start making dinner but his brother kicked them out of the living room to play video games.

“So much for the season of giving.” Wonwoo said this mostly to Jeonghan, as his brother was already preoccupied with the Xbox, but when he looked at him, he remembered Jeonghan was being angry.

They went upstairs to his bedroom and, against his better judgement, Wonwoo closed and locked the door behind them.

Jeonghan lay spread eagle on the bed when he turned to him. “You’re so mean, you know that?”

Wonwoo crouched down by the side of the bed next to him but Jeonghan had his eyes on the ceiling. “Am I?”

“Yeah. You are.”

He waited, because Jeonghan didn’t need to be asked to talk.

“How could you dare push me aside like that? Completely heartless. And after what we just went through.” He sighed--  _ dramatically _ .

Wonwoo laughed. “ ‘What we just went through?’ You act like there’s been a murder. We made out, Jeonghan, we’re not coming back from war.”

He felt himself blush, never having said the words ‘made out with’ in reference to himself. Jeonghan looked a little redder too, but frowned, saying nothing.

After a beat, he sat up quickly and moved toward Wonwoo, which startled him quite a bit, though he held his ground. “Will you make out with me again?”

Wonwoo, caught between another laugh and a darker shade of red, smiled shily. “Dinner’s probably almost ready.”

Jeonghan flopped backward on the bed, huffing. “Your parents only  _ jus _ t went to make it.”

Wonwoo climbed up on the bed and sat looking down at him. “We were just making out not fifteen minutes ago. Can’t you wait even an hour?”

Jeonghan frowned at him again. “You don’t want to kiss me anymore,” he sat up and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall. “I’m a terrible kisser, and you didn’t like me in the first place. You just felt bad for me when I said I’d never kissed anyone. Now you’ve gone too far, but you didn’t mean to string me along, so you’re trying to let me down easy. I don’t really know why, because you never wanted to be friends with me in the first place, but maybe you feel obligated at this point, even though I only made you promise to be nice until the end of term and that came and went.”

He said all of this very quickly, giving Wonwoo only enough time to process it before realizing he had made a mistake. “No! No. Jeonghan,” Wonwoo paused and laughed a little, “um, I’ve already forgotten the beginning.. Oh! You’re not--” he took Jeonghan’s hand with both of his own. “You’re not a bad kisser, stupid,-- not that I have much to compare it to-- but I like kissing you. I like,” he choked a bit, “I like you. A lot. Like,  _ like _ -like.” Wonwoo made a face, “now the word ‘like’ sounds horrible but that’s fine, I guess.”

Jeonghan grinned.

“And I totally hated you when we first met, so don’t think otherwise, but if you really thought I was being nice to you this whole time because I felt I owed you a favor-- I mean, I don’t even know  _ how _ you could think that. How  _ could _ you think that?”

Jeonghan’s smile faltered. “I just… I don’t know, I can be sort of overbearing, I thought I might’ve intimidated you into being my friend, and I felt bad. I wanted to give you a way out, b-but I... I wanted to keep you more.”

Wonwoo stared at him for a second. “Jeonghan. I’ve liked you-- as a person-- as a friend, since the beginning of October. But I may have lied…” He paused, looked at Jeonghan’s hand in his, instead of looking in his eyes. “I don’t really  _ like _ -like you. I’m sort of-- don’t get a big head!” He looked back up to Jeonghan sternly, then looked away again to mutter, “maybe, in love with you.”

Jeonghan was glowing. Brighter than the sun, certainly, but Wonwoo couldn’t help but look at him, even if he risked going blind.

“Who needs dinner? We can starve. Kiss me now!”

Wonwoo fell back against the bed laughing when Jeonghan jumped forward onto him, holding him by the shoulders, not unlike the first night they had met and Jeonghan had kneed him in the thigh and smiled despite himself when Wonwoo turned to go.

Jeonghan smashed their lips together, not kneeing him now at least, and Wonwoo huffed a laugh into his mouth.

He pushed Jeonghan off of him just enough to breathe, still grinning. Jeonghan kissed him on the cheek while he panted, then on the side of his eye, then briefly on the lips again. Wherever his lips touched Wonwoo felt instantaneous heat and lightness spread from that spot over his face, and when Jeonghan moved away from his lips, he pulled him back in with a hand threaded in his hair, the other on his waist.

Wonwoo didn’t have time to think about how soft Jeonghan’s hair was on his fingertips, or how Jeonghan had stooped down from straddling him to laying on him from the navel down. Time was irrelevante, when kissing Jeonghan

When they separated, breathing heavy in each other’s faces, Wonwoo sighed, “I love you.”

Jeonghan’s eyelids went heavy again and he kissed him on the lips one more time, short and slow. “I love you too.”

☆

Wonwoo waited until after they had come back to school to tell his parents about him and Jeonghan by owl.

They were happy for him, and dismayed that they had let the boys share the bed.

☆

When Jeonghan graduated five months later, they had bigger things to worry about.

“You’re doing  _ what _ ?” Wonwoo’s mother looked pale now, dizzy maybe.

Wonwoo’s father had only raised his eyebrows.

“Jeonghan found an apartment in the city center, and I’m going to move in with him.” Wonwoo had made sure to send Jeonghan back into the celebratory crowd for this conversation, not wanting a cursory hex thrown his way if Wonwoo’s father lost his temper. “I know I’m not of age, but when I turn seventeen in July, I’m going to move in with him. He’s enrolled in the community college, the  _ muggle _ college,” he looked meaningfully at his father, while his mother still looked quite shocked, “on  _ my _ request, and when I graduate, I’ll go there too and we’ll see what happens after that.”

His mother finally opened her mouth to say something but Wonwoo cut her off. “No, mom, I’m not asking for permission. I know I’m only sixteen right now, but I’ll be of age in a month, and anyways, I’m expected to decide what to do with my future in the next year either way. Who cares if I do it half a year early, this is what I want. I’ll stay with you for half of this summer and then go to Jeonghan’s new apartment to get settled in for the rest, then I’ll come back here for my seventh year.” He gestured vaguely, nervously, around the Hogwarts campus. It still made him disoriented to see his parents and his school friends all in the same room, even though he knew very well it was only for the seventh years’ graduation.

Suddenly his mother looked very disappointed-- at him maybe-- and Wonwoo felt his stomach swing.

“I’ll-- I’ll still stay with you for Christmas... I  _ promise _ .”

His father seemed satisfied with that and pulled both him and his mother into a group hug. That’s how Jeonghan found them.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jeon..” Half-baked enthusiasm rested on top of his tone that seemed otherwise uneasy.

They all looked at him, Wonwoo admiringly, his parents, less so.

After a minute of consideration, Wonwoo’s mother spoke, “You’re lucky I know your parents, Yoon Jeonghan, or I’d have already put a restraining order on you.”

Jeonghan grinned at the light hearted tone of it, and Wonwoo’s mother returned the smile.

☆

When they moved in together at the end of July, Wonwoo was maybe disillusioned about the magnanimity of teenage sex.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read to the end you deserve a temple made in your honor. Unfortunately all I can do for now is say thank you!
> 
> Spread the wonhan agenda, they're golden boys (and my bias wreckers- biases? idek anymore)
> 
> I know I probably should've split some of this into chapters but stars are better and I'm tired.  
> Also: I sometimes leave the readers in the dust, so if something doesn't make sense please comment and ask, I'll try to explain if I have an answer.
> 
> The way I sorted them can be confusing so hears a lil cheat sheet if you want it:  
> Gryffindor - Wonwoo, booseoksoon  
> Hufflepuff - Jeonghan, Jihoon, Jun, Vernon  
> Slytherin - Seungcheol, Joshua, Chan  
> Ravenclaw - Minghao, Mingyu
> 
> Vanishing forums aren't in Harry Potter but they're only a brief plot device so don't even worry about it.


End file.
